A Proposal of Friendship
by DaSwampRat'sCherie
Summary: Remy LeBeau is new at the mansion and has been watching a certain white-striped-hair mutant, who has been avoiding him. When he actual has a conversation face-to-face, where will the confrontation lead to?


grrr. this is the second time I've tried to do this stupid story, I was wiping the keyboard, when lo and behold I hit one of those damn "f-" buttons. (erm, not an abbreviation for a swear word, to clarify) To my utter and unrivalled horror, the whole friggin' thing erased and reset. -_- I am _so not_ happy right now. +_+

DISCLAIMER: is it _really_ a "disclaimer" if I actually own the rights to the characters? no, seriously, I'm looking at them. I had Wade go pick them up for me. He happily obliged and is currently making a smoothie with my blender. wait, that's not fruit... ***crash, smash, boom* ** Oh no! SWAT is here to take them away NOOOOOOOOOOOO! -_- I no longer own any of these characters, trademarks, or anything else but this stupid plot. -_-

* * *

Remy LeBeau was new at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. To be honest, the young mutant had no intention what so ever of staying, but his long-time-friend, Stormy, er, that is to say _Storm_, had asked him to come as they had an abundance of studants come in and not enough teachers. But something, or should I say some_one_ intrigued him enough to stay.

At first glance, she seemed happy and normal, but the more Remy watched her, the more he found she was a far cry from either. Initially, he wanted to know _how_ she did it. _How_ she'd learned to move on from the demons she obviously had. He saw passed her hollow laughs and fake smiles, and straight down to the pain eating away at her insides. The fear and uncertainty in her eyes seemed to scream for help. There was a constant sense of loneliness radiating from her. Whether she was in a room full of people talking and laughing, or she was alone by herself reading in her room; she was always eminating loneliness. Now Remy was an empath, but these abitlities only proved the suspicion he would've formed otherwise. Whenever he talked with her, she always avoided any questions, and, quite frankly, Remy in general. It was as if she knew that _he _knew.

But, alas, after careful observation, Remy discovered she knew no more than him. She hadn't figured out _how_ to move on, she only knew how to carefully build up the walls and not let anyone in. Her abitilites in this category could almost rival his. She was so good, in fact, that almost everyone else bought it, aside from the feral mutant, Monssieur Claws. They couldn't see passed her disguise. Remy would've been just as blind, perhaps, had he not seen the same thing every time he looked in a mirror. They both did the same thing. She was the only thing keeping him here at the present. _Rogue_. Even her _name_ was a way of hiding. Well, Remy was nothing if not persistent. He was determined to find out exactly _what_ she was so desperately hiding.

* * *

He made her nervous. Irritated, yes, but nervous. Everything about him made her nervous. From his cocky smirk to his flirtatious manner to the way he looked at her as if her knew-..._things_. Things not even Logan was privy to. So, naturally, Rogue avoided him at all costs. But he still popped up all over the damn place. She'd turn a corner and he'd be right there, looming down at her, asking her about her day. She'd go to the kitchen late at night and he'd be lurking in the shadows, _watching_ her. At first, he'd talk to her and flirt with her, and downright annoy the hell out of the, but then he took to silentlly watching her when he thougth no one else,including her, was looking. The first few times this happened, she panicked, but now it just irritated her to no end. Although it still made her nervous because _he_ made her nervous.

When he initially came, he seemed perfect. His body was certainly flawless, with those hard, toned muscles, washboard abs, se-, er, he seemed flawless at any rate. He always knew what to say and when to say it to make all the girls swoon and everyone else approve. That bothered her. _No one_ was that perfect. He had to be fake. But after a couple weeks, Rogue began to see more to him, in his eyes especially. His beautiful blood red orbs were filled with so much pain and turmoil. Everyone else bought it. They couldn't see passed his disguise. Rogue would've been just as blind, perhaps, had she not seen the same thing every time she looked in a mirror. _They both did the same thing._ Perhaps that was what she feared the most. Just what _did_ he see when he looked at her? If that's what she saw when she looked at him?

That is why our female protoganist, Rogue, was currently locked in her room avoiding people,(okay, avoiding _Remy_), while everyone else was downstairs doing what was considered fun.

*Knock, Knock, Knock*

''Rogue, chere, ya' in dere?" She heard who could only be Remy knock at her door.

Quickly, she turned off the light and remained alert for the slightest sound. It came a moment later; but it certainly wasn't one that pleased her to hear: he was picking the lock.

She muttered darkly as she got up and rushed towards the balcony, stepping out and sliding the door shut just as she heard Remy enter.

"Rogue?" He called looking around and turning on the light. "Hmm, not a bad room..." He mumbled thougthfully. The walls were a deep pine green and the floors were wooded almost giving it a forest appeal. She had a simple bed, with purple and green bedding, a nightstand, desk and dresser. He fought the urge to rifle through her unmentionables. He then proceeded to check both her closet and bathroom.

Then, his footsteps came closer. And closer. Until he finally opened the door and stepped outside. Pressing herself as tight against the shadowed wall as possible, Rogue held her breath and prayed he'd just go away. However, instead of going back inside and leaving, he went back inside and flopped on her bed, shuffling cards and laying them to play solitaire. Clearly he was waiting for her.

Rogue swore obscenely for a moment or two before sliding down the wall and hoping to God he'd give up soon.

* * *

Hours passed. Yes, hours. Hours in which she heard him move around, "Probably goin' through my stuff", but not actually leave.

By now, she was freezing and shivering uncontrollably from the cold. Sitting out there probably wasn't a good idea in early November, in bipolar-weather-wise-New York.

Hoping this time he'd be gone, Rogue poked her head around the corner. Just as Remy happened to be glancing out the window. She jerked back, but knew the damage was already done. Remy's footsteps confirmed that. A moment later, he opened the door and peeked his head out.

"Rogue? Whatcha' doin' out here?" He stepped out furrowing his eyebrows.

"Ah-uh-well, ya see-"

"C'mon, let's go inside first." He cut her off reaching a hand down to help pull her up, then guiding her back inside.

Once they were both seated on her bed, he started putting an arm around her to pull her close, but she wrenched away.

"Hey, ya' be freezin', chere. Jus' 'til ya' warmed up a bit." Remy assured her draping a blanket around her shoulders.

She started to protest, but he said, "See? Dat's better, eh?" He rubbed his hands up and down her arms causing her to shudder slightly.

"Remy jus' wanted t' talk, why ya' avoidin' me?"

"Ah-Ah haven't been avoidin' ya'..." She mumbled.

"Says da girl Remy jus' found freezin' t' death on her balcony."

"Ah-Ah was lookin' at the stars."

"Uh-huh. Okay den, how 'bout all da ot'er times Remy's tried t' talk t' ya'?"

"Ah've jus' been really busy."

"So busy ya' walk da other direction whenever ya' see me comin' down da hallway?"

"Well, Ah jus'-, ya' know, _happen_ to remember somethin'. It's jus' been crazy coincidences."

His deep chuckle reverberated in his chest. "Aw, chere, why doncha' jus' tell Remy _why_ ya' avoid him?"

"Ah would if Ah were, but Ah'm not so Ah can't."

"What ya' _can't_ do is lie t' me, chere, 'S'jus' a simple question."

"Well why do ya' care anyway?" She demanded, quickly getting defensive. "Do ya' really think Ah don't know what you're tryin' to do? Ah've seen your type before, I know the way ya' work! Everything 'bout me screams "challenge, right? Ah'd be the "grand-prize"! Oh, sure, Ah'd be great for a little while, then one day, outta' the blue, ya'd jus' up and leave, leavin' me to wonder what _Ah_ did wrong! Well, jus' save yourself the trouble 'cause Ah refuse to some stupid trophy on your shelf!" At some point during her yelling she'd stood up. She stared at him, eyes glistening, her chest heaving with heavy breaths, before she walked over to the window.

''Chere, is-...is dat what ya' really t'ink o' me?" Remy asked sounding a little hurt.

"Yes, so please go and leave me alone."

"Rogue, dat's-dat's not why I wanna' be wit' ya'..."

"Ya' expect me to believe that?''

"It's da truth."

She laughed bitterly, echoing in his ears. It was much too mature and full of pain, as if she'd lived a long life and was reminiscing her mistakes. "'Truth', ain't that a bit foreign to you?"

"No. An' ya' don't know me, chere, ya' shouldn't pass judgment like dat." He told her softly.

"Leave. Jus' please leave." She requested sounding defeated.

"Rogue..." He murmured placing a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Don't touch me," Said person hissed, jerking away.

"Look at me." Remy turned her body so she was facing him, but her eyes refused to meet his.

"Look at me." He repeated firmly, brushing a white stripe out of her face with a glove finger. After a moment, her emerald eyes met his ruby ones.

"Maybe-Maybe when I firs' came, all ya' jus' said 'bout me was true. But-But now it's different. I-I feel somethin' more, chere. Everytime I look at ya'. I see all da hurt welled up inside ya', how ya' hide it so well, an' I jus' wanna make it go away. Or at da very leas' understand it."

"Why should Ah believe ya'?'' She growled. Or she wanted to growl, instead it came out broken and feeble.

"I can't t'ink of a good reason, chere. Jus' give me a chance. Ya' can' absorb me if ya' want."

"Like Ah want _you_ inside my head..." She mutterd pulling away.

"Please, chere." He whispered.

Biting her lip, she faced him again. "Jus' what exactly are ya' proposin'?"

"Friendship. Hell, I'd settle for ya' not hightailin' it outta' dere everytime ya see me."

Rouge couldn't help the small smile playing on her lips. "Ah-Ah dunno'...''

''I jus' wanna get t' know ya, chere. Ya' always seem so lonely..."

"Ah suppose, we could, ya' know, give it a try..." Came from her mouth in a quiet mumble.

Remy grinned taking her hand. "See? Don't ya' feel better now dat your friends wit' Remy?''

"Not 'friends' necessarily..." She retorted.

Although she'd surely deny it in the future, she DID feel a little better...

* * *

And there ya' have it folks. What more could ya' want? Suspense, Drama, Intigue, Humor, Romance. All compacted into a small little one shot.

Oh, hey, by the way, just to, you know, make sure you're aware, REVIEWS WOULD BE PRETTY DAMN AWESOME!

I was momentarily possessed by the psycotic personality inside my head, but she did have a point. *ahem*


End file.
